1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to a communication device having a Near Field Communication circuit capable of filtering out high-frequency harmonic waves by using a ferrite bead.
2. Description of Related Art
In our daily life, Near Field Communication (simplified as the NFC hereinafter) technology has been widely used in many fields, such as credit cards, electronic wallets, easy cards, hotel room cards or membership cards, etc. Recently, a mobile phone integrated with the NFC function has greatly increased the usage convenience. For instance, the combination of the mobile phone and the easy card allows the user to pay the transit fare for a bus ride or a subway ride by sensing the mobile phone, or the combination of the mobile phone and the electronic wallet allows the user to pay the money by sensing the mobile phone during shopping.
However, when the NFC technology is integrated into a communication device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a smart phone, the high-frequency harmonic wave generated from the fundamental frequency which is operated by the NFC technology may be overlapped with the frequency band used by the mobile phone. Therefore, the transmission quality of the mobile phone is decreased due to the signal interference caused by the fundamental frequency of the NFC technology.